The present disclosure relates to long-term storage, and more specifically, to utilizing multiple compression algorithms in long-term storage devices.
Long-term storage may enable computer systems to store large amounts of data safely and cost effectively. Commercial industries may utilize long-term storage to retain larger amounts of data that enhance profitability. Healthcare industries may utilize long-term storage to capture and store a more comprehensive amount of patient-related data. Governments may utilize long-term storage to store more detailed records about their citizens. Private individuals may utilize long-term storage to backup pictures and videos to prevent against loss of data.